


Marshmallows and Steel

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does River feel about her husband being many different men? Yet all one man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Steel

She never knew which Doctor she was going to get. Sometimes he was gray haired and cranky, sometimes he was young with a pretty mouth, sometimes he was short and sexy, but all of them, each and every one, were her Sweetie. 

In every incarnation, he had a spine of steel, and a soul of marshmallow. Oh, sometimes he hid it better than others. Sometimes he was more daft, or more serious. 

But under it all, was always that man who would look at her with such wondering eyes. Not just wondering who she was (although that was fun.) But that gentle, loving wonder that asked how he’d gotten so lucky. 

What woman could resist that? In a very large number of respects she was very different to him. He may have been a marshmallow with a spine of steel, but she was steel all the way through. 

But have him look at her with those eyes, and she turned into a marshmallow. 

And all she wanted was S’more.


End file.
